Virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) visualization systems have entered the mainstream consumer electronics marketplace. Near-to-eye display (NED) devices, such as head-mounted display (HMD) devices, can be used to display AR or VR content to users. AR devices may include transparent display elements that enable a user to see virtual content transposed over the user's view of the real world. Displayed objects that appear to be superimposed over the user's real-world view are commonly referred to as virtual objects or “holographic” objects. VR and AR visualization systems can provide users with entertaining, immersive three-dimensional (3D) virtual environments in which they can visually (and sometimes audibly) experience things they might not normally experience in real life.